Starlight
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Adam Copeland needed money and being young and good looking porn seemed like a good choice. It is good money but it is a seedy underworld for a good kid like Adam and it get's even worse when he gets attached to his first scene partner the enigmatic Jeff Hardy. SLASH Pornstar AU
1. Paradise City

A/N: Soooooo its been awhile hasn't it. Im going to try to update this frequently if you guys like it. No promises on anything else….So hope you guys like this, it's going to get dark and I will warn people about those chapters and hopefully I tag everything so no one sees something they don't want to

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>If you told Adam Copeland two months ago that he would be sitting in the office of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley one of the head talent scouts for the leading porn company in the country, he would have laughed but the thing about desperate times, they call for desperate measures. He knows he is not a guy by any means, he is tall, blond and charming enough that every women wants to bring him home to their Mom. He wanted to be a personal trainer or a rock star but the job security is shit and he needs to start paying loans sooner rather than later. So here is, in his good dress shirt listening to Stephanie go over his contract.<p>

"Adam? Adam are you listening? You need to be tested every sixty days at minimum, we pay for it and if you do have something then you get that taken care of before you can work again. We aim for our performer's safety and if you do anything to put any one at risk then you are fired. You understand me?" She asked her perfectly manicured red nails clicking on the bark desk.

"Ya of course, I have my results from a test that I had two weeks ago and I'm clean." He said also nervous sounding under the gaze of the very polished looking woman. He slid all of his paper over to her and watched in silence as she flipped through them, her expression never changing.

"Men or women?" She asked simply not looking up from the papers.

"I get a choice?"

"The thing is when you are with a woman, no one gives a shit on how cute you think you are. You make a couple hundred bucks because really you are just a cock on the screen. It's up to you, whatever your preference is we carter to it here.

"Men, I would rather do scenes with men." Adam came out when he was fifteen and really has not looked back since, though he really did not think he had the gay porn look. He was not a meat head and he was not a 100 pound twink.

"If we like you, you will get more money. Show up tomorrow about 9 and we will get you doing your first scene. Get waxed and show up sober. You be good to us and we will be good to you Mr. Copeland." She stood up and smoothed down the front of her very pricey looking dress and stuck her hand out for him to shake it.

"Thank you Ma'am, I promise I'll do you guys proud." Adam said giving her one of his charming grins even though he was internally freaking out. It would be damn embarrassing if he got fired on his first day, fucking for a living sounds harder than it looks.

* * *

><p>Adam showed up right at 9 the next morning, skin smooth and eyes bright. He got introduced to a large amount of people milling around and preparing to do the multiple scenes of the day. John one of the other performers, who looked like a classic all-American football player, Randy his boyfriend who was surprisingly a bottom who had a very cocky smirk and Evan who was a tiny little thing who also performed and was also boyfriends with the other two men. Evan was in charge of showing him around the set, he bounced around with a smile on his face.<p>

"We need to get you too Maria in makeup and then you'll be ready to shoot." Evan said grinning up at him. "Shawn is directing you guys today and he is amazing, so you are in good hands."

"Who am I shooting with today?" He asked smiling softly at the cute kid, who really couldn't be much over eighteen. Before Evan could answer he heard a small chuckle behind him. Adam turned and really tried not to blush like a virgin. The chuckle came from probably one of the beautiful people he has evern seen. He was in skin tight black jeans, a wife beater and had bright purple and blue hair piled on the top of his head in a loose bun. His arms were covered in tattoo and he was still smirking.

" I'm Jeff Hardy and you'll be fuckin' me today newbie." Jeff grinned even more when Adam's cheeks turned even redder. Fuck he was in love already. This was going to be a long morning


	2. Swing Life Away

A/N: Again sorry for the delay but thank you all so much for the reviews!

Also it's give a slight look at another bad guy and also how fucked up Jeff really is

* * *

><p>Within an hour of meeting Jeff Hardy, Adam realized two things; he is crazy and do not ask people what the hell is wrong with him.<p>

Surprisingly the morning was pretty innocent, they just had to film the beginning of the movie which just involves a lot of questionable dialogue, making out and a lot of grinding like two teenagers before they had to take a break before they filmed the main event. Adam was in the back room with Evan, watching the small brunette fix the school boy outfit he needed his for the scene later when Jeff strolled into the back with a slight stumble and a loose grin.

" Heeey Evvy…" Jeff slung his arm over Evan's shoulder and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Evan's eyes went wide and he motioned for Jeff to sit down. Adam did not know why but the kid looked worried, he was sure after his first meeting Jeff was just alittle off.

"Jeff what happened? You were fine twenty minutes ago. You know you'll get in trouble with Shawn if you are out of it again." Evan frowned and went over to the mini fridge to grab him a cold water. He shoved it in Jeff's hands making him drink.

Jeff rolled his eyes and laughed as he shoved the water back at Evan. He looked up at him with those wide unfocused green eyes. " Got a phone call from Phil, he movin' back here and he wants to see me again. I knew he was comin' back for me. You guys were all wrong weren't ya? Told ya he'd come back for me."

"Fucking hell." Evan groaned rubbing his face fiercely before nodding. " Okay what did you take after you were done talking to Phil?"

" Just took alittle E and some Xanax. Needed to calm down abit, got alittle nervous after talking to Phil. Needed to calm down before I filmed." He shrugged, his smile fading when he looked over at Evan who was frowning softly. " I know you don't like him but you could be happy for me."

"If you have to take drug after taking to a guy, there is probably a reason he isn't happy for you." Adam said sharper then he really intended. He knew on his first day he should really just stay in his lane and not talk but this guy was a mess. Adam was not about to fuck someone high as a kite.

" You don't know jack shit about anything." Jeff snapped flipping around to glare at Adam. " Don't forget this is your first day."

"I know it is my first day and it might be my last cause I ain't fucking someone so drugged out he can't even stand." A small voice in Adam's head was telling him to shut up but it really was not working and something seemed to snap in Jeff. He flew off of the chair he was in, knocking it over in the process. He was glaring at Adam with venom in his eyes before storming out of the room ignoring Evan who was calling his name.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" He asked not knowing why Evan looked so upset. He was told point blank yesterday, you gotta be sober to film.

"Jeff is a good guy, he really is. He just has bad days." Evan said looking over at Adam, still looking worried. " I need to go find Shawn." He murmured before leaving Adam alone in the room. Today was starting to turn into a trainwreck.

* * *

><p>Everyone he asked about Jeff, gave him the same answer as Evan. That Jeff is a good guy who just had problems. Well other than Randy who told him to not be so fucking nosy and to stop staring at his dick. Adam would not dignify the last part with a response.<p>

It took about twenty minutes of awkwardly waiting around before someone finally grabbed Adam. He looked about twenty years older than the rest of the people on the set, was clad in a wife beater, jeans and cowboy boots. He looked like he should be out of the farm not being on a gay porn set, it was the great Shawn Michaels, gay porn legend.

"Kid, we are gonna have to postpone your shoot, Jeff had another little episode so he left and we don't want ya waitin' around all day. So you'll get paid for today and if you could come in tomorrow we can finish up." Shawn said to him in that soothing voice of his. The man had an air about him that was just so comforting, he really made it seem like Adam could talk to him.

"Ya, that will work. So does Jeff do this often?" Adam asked really not expecting a different answer than he got from everyone else.

"He has been working for us for about four years now and he is one of our most popular performers and when he's doing good, he is a great kid but like all of us he's got some troubles." Shawn told him almost cryptically. None of these people are overly helpful. Adam does not know why he wants to know so much about Jeff, but that man was driving him crazy and he has only known his for a few hours.

"Thanks sir." Adam told him standing up and brushing of his pants. " I'll be here same time tomorrow then." He told him before leaning down to grab his jacket and head out of the dressing room. He almost walked into Evan, Randy and John standing in the hallway. Evan still had that worried look on his face.

" But John, I called him and he is over at that bar downtown again. I think it's call like Meat Hook or something... I should go and get him. I don't want him to get in trouble. I know what he's like when he drinks and that bar is a shit hole." Evan huffed at the two men. All of them ignoring Adam who was just awkwardly watching them.

" No you aren't going to get him. Jeff is a grown man and he can handle himself. Also if he needs someone he can call his shithead of a brother." Randy said told the smaller man pulling him against his chest. " You can't keep bailing him out, he is gonna keep doing this until he wants to stop."

"You got a big heart kid but you can't ditch work to help him again." John leaned down to kiss Evan on the top of the head as the brunette looked up at them still frowning.

"I'll go and check on him." Adam said with out even a second thought.

* * *

><p>"You don't think, you get that stupid ass look on your face and then you are doing shit that you shouldn't. That's why we have that fucking mangy ass cat with no ears, that ugly looking couch you had to buy from that little old lady because you thought she looked sad and that fact I gain ten pounds every time you walk buy fucking girl scouts."<p>

"Jason, me having that stupid fucking look on my face is the reason Chris and Heath are more than likely still naked in your bed right now. I'm just checking on the kid." Adam sighed into his phone after his brother finally stopped ranting about him bringing home all of the damn stray cats.

"Addy.."

Adam knew it was bad news when the nickname was used.

" Don't Addy me. I'm checking on a co worker since the fucking pixie I work with already has me wrapped around his damn finger. I'll be home soon because I know your little boyfriends will want to know what the great Randy Orton's cock looks like."

" By the way they aren't in bed. Heath is doing some work for class and Chris is making me lunch. Be good okay. " Jay sighed softly. Adam knew his brother had that pinched look on his face and it did make him chuckle softly as he pulled up infront of the bar Evan said he would be at.

" Bye Jay." He hung up his phone and slid out of the car. The bar was not the nicest looking building but with a coat of paint it wouldn't be half bad. He walked into the bar and looked around. It was not late enough for the bar to be this busy but it was, bunch of older men drinking and young cute guys bartending. He looked around but quickly spotted Jeff. He was in the lap of a guy with long stringy hair and a leather jacket. The guy was in the process of pouring another drink down Jeff's throat. It has only been a few hours but the kid looked beyond fucked up.

" Jeff, you are coming with me." Adam said puffing out his chest just abit so he didn't look so awkward about being in this dirty looking bar.

"Oh Ravey, this is my new co worker Adam." Jeff giggled before nuzzling his face into the older mans neck. The smirk the man gave Adam made his skin crawl, he looked like a shark and there was some blood in the water.

" Nice to meet you Adam. Little Jeffrey was telling me about the day he was having. Just saying you are about as cute as the tiny one that usually comes to collect him." Raven sneered looking Adam up and down. Adam swallowed hard and kept his glare. Raven noticed this and grinned even more. " Jeffrey you better get going, wouldn't want your mother hen Shawn having to come and get you again." He shoved Jeff off his lap and chuckled when the younger man let out a pained whine. " I'll see you soon my little birdie." He nudged him with his black boot as Adam quickly pulled Jeff off of the ground and pulled him towards the door.

"Jeff you okay?" Adam asked softly looking down at the other man. He had a blank look on his feet as he struggled to keep walking.

" Why don't you like Raven? He's friends with Phil. He takes care of me when Phil's gone." He slurred looking up at Adam with unfocused eyes.

Adam didn't answer him. He just slid Jeff into the car and buckled him in. This is where things get difficult. He couldn't just drop him off somewhere, Jeff was too out of it. Adam huffed loudly as he started his car. Jay was right, he had a thing with bringing stray cats home.

That's why he couldn't stop himself when he pulled up in front of the house he shared with his younger brother and his two boyfriends. That's why he couldn't stop himself drag the out of it Jeff Hardy to the front steps. He kicked at the door hoping they were not all in bed for their midafternoon fuck yet. The door swung open and he chuckled when he heard his brother.

"You got to be fucking kidding me."


	3. Pray for Me

So I thought I should write the ages down so mainly I could keep them straight

Adam-24  
>Jeff- 23 (Started porn at 18)<br>Randy- 25 (Started porn at 21)  
>John- 25 (Start porn at 23)<br>Evan- 18 (Porn for 6 monthes)  
>Jay- 23<br>Chris- 30  
>Heath- 19<p>

* * *

><p>" Adam, you worked one day and you are bringing someone home." Jay had that look on his face that always meant he was going to get in trouble. It was way to similar to the look that their mom has whenever Adam fucked up.<p>

" Jay, I couldn't leave him by himself. He is drunk off his ass. I don't even know where he lives." Adam sighed as he flopped Jeff done on to the couch. His face was pale but at least his eyes were somewhat open.

" Holy fuck that's Jeff Hardy." Adam looked over to see Heath at the table his art history books spread all around him. " He is a fucking babe, I have all of his movies. I'd let him fuck me until I couldn't remember my name. Though I love you more Jay." He grinned over at the Jay trying to look innocent though anyone in a five block area can hear how sinful the red head is.

" Jason, could you get your boyfriend who is over the age of twelve and a nurse." Adam asked throwing a grin over at Heath who flipped Adam off. Jay kept frowning but nodded going into the kitchen where Adam could hear Chris singing.

Adam pushed some of Jeff's hair off his face and smiled slightly when the other man looked over at him.

" M'Tired, I wanna sleep." Jeff mumbled softly pushing his head into Adam's hand. " You can still fuck me if you want. I gotta thank you for picking me up, didn't fuck Ravey so I'll be good to go. I'll be a good boy I promise."

" Jeff just stop talking okay." Adam kept moving his fingers through Jeff's hair. It seemed to relax hia alittle more as Jay and Chris came into the room. Chris looked like a rock star, covered in tattoos and always dressed to the nines but his days were usually spent in his scrubs as nurse Chris or in sweatpants always hogging the remote.

Chris slid down to his knees in front a Jeff so they were on the same level. He looked up at Jeff and took his pulse, with him barely even stirring.

" Hey Jeff. Im Chris and I am a nurse can you tell me what you took?" He asked moving his hand up to Jeff's face feeling his pale skin. Jeff groaned softly and opened eyes some more, giving Chris that loose smile.

"Fuck, if you are a nurse then I'll bend and cough for ya." He slurred trying to look charming, but really Jeff just looked broken, with his blown out eyes and too pale face. Chris just smiled softly and chuckled.

" Alright pretty boy, if you tell me what you took after you have a nap, we can get to that bend and cough thing."

" I took some E and some Xanax, Raven gave me some vodka and I think more E. I don't really know though. He just gives me stuff and I felt awesome." Jeff told him sinking even more into the couch against Adam.

" You did good Jeff." Chris said pulling himself up off the ground. " Okay Adam just stick him in the spare room so he can sleep it off. Just stick him on his side. I'm guessing from the old marks on his arms this isn't his first rodeo. He'll be fine. I'll check on him in a couple hours"

Adam got up off the couch lifting Jeff with him, Jeff clung to him stumbling along with him into the spare room just down the hall. He laid Jeff back on to the bed and sat beside him putting his fingers back in his hair when Jeff groaned.

" You got anyone I should call? Do you live with anyone?" Adam asked softly pulling a blanket up around his shoulders.

" Matty won't care where I'm at, Reby is still probably over. Im sorry you had to deal with me. You can still fuck me if I pass out." Jeff mumbled before closing his eyes with a sigh. Adam watched him for a minute still running his fingers though his hair before getting up and going back into the kitchen where the other three men were waiting for him.

" Don't start Jay." Adam told him as he sat down next to Heath who grinned over at Adam.

" So how's his dick?" The youngest of the group asked grinning even more.

" I haven't seen his dick, we didn't film any sex yet." Adam told them with a shrug trying to ignore the fact Jay was still staring at him with that look on his face. " Jay what the fuck is your problem?"

" Nothing, you just brought a junkie into our house who you have known for half a day and he is now drunk in a spare room."

"Dude, you are the last person who should lecture anyone on bringing people home. Chris was married when you started fucking him and Heath was 17."

" He ain't wrong Jay." Chris chuckled as he came back in with plates of pasta. " He's being nice cut him some slack. Now everyone eat your penne puttanesca. Just pick out the olives Heath."

Chris may only be a few years older than Adam but he has taken quickly to a role of taking care of the rest of them pretty quickly, he does most of the cooking and he is always making sure Heath gets his school work done at that Jay eats three times a day, well unless he is working night shifts then Chris is closer to the anti-Christ than a caretaker. All three of them are crazy but Adam would never want to live with anyone else.

" Now we are going to have a nice meal and then I want to know everything about everyone you met because I enjoy Randy Orton a little too much." Chris smirked before pouring some cheese on his pasta.

* * *

><p>It was a good few hours of calm after dinner, they all watched a movie until Heath was squirming around in Chris's lap, the three then proceeded up to the bedroom leaving Adam by himself on the couch. He was almost sleep when he heard the floor boards creak, Jeff was standing in the door way his arms wrapped around himself in what looked like to be one of Chris's Mega Death shirts and a pair of shorts. He looked tired but at least was able to walk by himself.<p>

"Hey..You feeling better?" Adam asked motioning for him to sit down on the couch.

" Ya, um…Chris heard me vomiting and brought me some clothes to change into." He said sitting down on the couch pulling his knees up to his chest. " I want to say I'm sorry for what happened today. Not really suppose to mix my Xanax with anything." All the false bravado was gone from Jeff's eyes, he looked a lot younger then he probably should.

" So you are in a profession where you fuck for a living but you are on anti-anxiety meds?"

" Fucking doesn't stress me out." Jeff told him with alittle bit of that fire he had before. "Other stuff does, I like fucking, Im good at fucking and I make a ton of money fucking. People like me because of how well I fuck but life outside of work fucking sucks and I don't do it well."

For once today Adam kept his mouth shut and nodded pulling the blanket off of the back of the couch to wrap around Jeff shoulders. He sighed softly looking up at Adam, his bright green eyes looking just broken.

"You hungry Jeff?" Adam asked running his fingers through his hair pulling himself up off the couch.

"Adam you don't have to feed me. I can call a cab and get out of your hair."

" If my mother ever found out a guest left without being fed she would beat my ass. So you sit and I will get you something to eat." Adam waved him off as he went into the kitchen to heat up some pasta for Jeff because really the kid looks like he needs a good meal. Adam came back on with the food and a glass of milk. " Here Chris made it. He is an awesome cook, you look like you haven't eaten in awhile."

" You know people don't want to watch a fat kid get fucked." Jeff smirked as he took the plate from Adam but at least he did start to eat. He groaned and Adam couldn't help but stare. God work was going to be hard with this kid.

" See I told you Chris was a great cook."

"Fuck I haven't eaten this well in forever, I am a shit cook." Jeff laughed as he hungrily scarfed down the plate of pasta and the glass of milk faster than was probably good for someone who as barely functioning a few hours ago.

"You know if you have nothing better to do, you can stay here until you feel a hundred percent. I'm just watching shitty horror movies anyway." Adam offered with a shrug. Jeff looked conflicted before grinning softly.

" I would like that..I just gotta give my brother a call and tell him where I am." He set the plate down on the table and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his shorts. "Hey Matty. I'm at a friends house." The smile faded from his face as he let out a small sigh. " How much do you need?...I gave you three hundred last week….No I'm not lecture you…No I know you do…I know…I'm sorry…You still have my credit card don't you?...Just use that…Please don't take much…Rents soon and I don't wanna have to dance at the bar this month…I know I owe you…I love you too…I'll be home later." Jeff's head fell back against the couch his eyes squeezed shut.

" You need to talk?" Adam asked not liking the deflated look on his face once again.

" No fucking way. Just turn on the movie." He said not even looking over at Adam. Without thinking twice Adam put his arm around Jeff's shoulder pulling him close to his side. Jeff let out s shuddering sigh and relaxed in Adam's arms. " Please don't tell anyone about any of this." He whispered softly. Adam would not tell anyone about finding Jeff drunk. He wouldn't tell anyone about Jeff's phone call to his brother and he wouldn't tell anyone about the fact that about ten minutes later he held Jeff as the younger man started to cry. He really was not gonna talk about that


	4. Bad Blood

a/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! This might be the last update for alittle while cause school is getting busy again soon but I'll try to update next weekend hopefully or even next week if I am procrastinating. So this chapter has very minor sexual content and the introduction of Phil which is not good for anyone involved.

The inspiration for the next chapter is the song Lolita by Lana Del Rey im pretty excited for it!

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Adam was back at the studio to finish his scene with Jeff. He did not know what he was suppose to do after what happened yesterday. He did not want to bring it up because he didn't want to make it weird because they had to fuck each other today. He walked into the dressing room which Jeff was already in straightening his hair.<p>

" You look better today." Adam remarked as he puled off his tee shirt to grab the button down he had to wear during the res of the shoot.

"I guess that's what happens when I get reamed out by the bosses and not in a good way. I had a sit down with Shawn and Hunter this morning and they did the whole good cop bad cop thing about me being good and keeping my nose clean on set. So you don't have to play caretaker for me any more darling." He looked over at Adam with a smirk smirk on his face. " Plus I am made up like a whore right now anyways."

"You are feeling okay though? I don't want to film with you if you aren't feeling a hundred percent."

"Adam, I am tired but I am fine today. We need to film this today. You finish getting dressed, I need to talk to Evan before we film. He scenes with Mark and Glenn in the dungeon so he's gonna be a little beaten up." Jeff said turning off his straightener and setting it on the counter.

" Aren't his boyfriends here?"

" When he does the dom and sub stuff they don't come on set cause the first time he filmed with Mark Randy got so fucking jealous it wasn't even funny. There was almost a fist fight, so Evvy films by himself but sometimes he gets alittle out of it after those scenes and I help him with that." Jeff shrugged as the door opened in front of him. Evan staggered in looking a little out of it and an extremely tall gruff looking man behind him. He was covered in tattoos and in leather pants, the guy was frightening.

" Kid, he told me to bring him back to you after the scene. I got him to get cleaned up and he drank some water." The tall man said leaning against the door way.

"Thanks Mark, you and I should film something soon old man." Jeff teased giving the man a smirk.

" You still think you can handle me kid?" Mark smirked back down at him ruffling Jeff's perfectly straighten hair. " You take care of pixie."

"Ya, Ya I will." Jeff said turning back to Evan who was laying back on the couch. His lips were swollen and he was only where a loose pair of shorts showing off the red marks still covering his chest and back. Jeff sat down on the couch pulling Evan into his lap. " God you are so good Evan. You are just such a good boy." He murmured smoothing the brunettes hair off his face.

Adam was watching them with a curious look on his face. Evan seemed to crave the attention Jeff gave him pushing his head into Jeff's hand groaning softly at the contact. Jeff seemed to be so concerned with everyone else that his own problems get shoved pretty far on to the back burner. He is showing more care in five minutes towards Evan then Adam saw all day towards himself. Jeff kept a firm hand in Evan's hair as the younger man relaxed his breathing becoming more slow and shallow.

" Why is he all out of it?" Adam asked pulling on his jeans for there shoot in about twenty minutes.

"He's in subspace..It happens after he does scenes with Mark. It's like being high I guess and if he crashes he gets sick. So I pretty much tell him he is a good boy and he's done good, get him comfy and he sleeps it off then John or Randy comes and gets him. " Jeff said sliding out from under Evan and wrapping him up in a hoodie. " Sceneing with Mark is pretty intense, fuck it feels good." He looked back at Evan again making sure he was still sleeping before grinning. " Wanna go fuck around?"

" I guess it's that time isn't it." Adam followed Jeff out of the room with a slight smile. When this kid was sober he was pretty easy to get along with. He wish Jeff would be like this everyday but that's a bit much to ask of a guy you barely know. Well Adam was going to get to know him a lot more really fast.

* * *

><p>Shooting porn was not romantic of really even sexy by any means. They had to make out, Jeff sucked his dick and the humped for about twenty mintues before they had to take a break for the main event. Shawn was explaining everything to him but he kept zoning out watching Jeff open his self up just off stage.<p>

"Adam are you even listening?" Shawn asked him

" Shit, sorry. Don't block Jeff from the camera, go slow and make noise." He said catching the condom one of the stage hands tossed him.

"Good kid, you'll be fine. Just don't look at the camera and listen to us if we tell you something." Shawn said patting him on the head before going back behind the camera. Jeff sauntered back on to the set a smirk firmly placed on his lips, he got on his hands and knees on the bed and looked back at Adam shaking his ass.

" You ready to fuck me?" He purred as he heard Shawn count down to start filming in the background. Adam swallowed the lump in his throat and nodding getting on his knees behind him pausing not sure if he was ready for this. " Come on, you aren't gonna break me."

Adam nodded sucking in a shaky breath as he pushed into Jeff groaning. It was hot, tight and perfect. He is no prude by any means but none of them have felt this amazing plus Jeff consent dirty taking was helping too.

" Oh it feels so good. You are making me feel so good." He moaned as Adam rocked into Jeff. Adam buried his face between Jeff shoulders moving faster into the steadily moaning younger man.

* * *

><p>The scene was over before Adam knew it, it ended with him pulling out and finishing over Jeff's stomach. He let out a tired sigh and chuckled softly sitting back on the couch. Jeff stretched out and grinned up at him.<p>

"Well you fuck pretty well." He said pushing his sweaty hair out of his face and catching the container of baby wipes that were tossed at him. He wiped himself down and tossed the wipes to Adam who was still watching Jeff trying to regain his breath.

"You are good at…being the one getting fucked." He said awkwardly wiping himself off. Jeff was a completely different person then he was sober. He was charming and a lot more self confident. God he wishes he saw this guy yesterday and not the one who seemed so broken.

" Earth to Adam, we gotta get off the set. They gotta keep filming." Jeff hopped up pulling on some boxers. Adam followed him back to the dressing room to shower off.

" Hey Jeff what are you doing later? My brother is dragging me to that new movie with that creepy doll and Id rather not me stuck with him and his boyfriends. You wanna come?" He asked kicking himself how awkward it was to ask someone to a movie after they fucked on camera. Jeff stopped for a moment and looked at Adam with an almost shocked look on his face but before he could answer a voice behind them startled them.

" Well I belive he may be alittle busy tonight kid." Adam couldn't help but glare at the guy standing at the end of the hallway. He had short black hair, arms covered in tattoos and a cocky smirk on his face. Adam already didn't like this guy.

" Phil!" Jeff grinned happily and ran down towards him wrapping his arms around him. " God, I missed you, you weren't suppose to be home till this weekend."

" What did I tell you about hugging me after you fuck around?" Phil snapped shoving Jeff off of him a little too roughly. Adam wanted to punch this guy in the face hard. Jeff scrambled away and racked his fingers through his hair.

" I'm sorry, I was just surprised you were suppose to be home yet.." Jeff wrapped his arms around himself looking rather dejected. " How did you know I was working?"

"I stopped by your house, your brother said you were here and you are always at work, you are pretty good at his slutting it up thing. You should go shower, then we can go get some lunch." Phil slapped Jeff on the ass and he nodded quickly going into the dressing room to shower giving Adam a quick sad look before going into the dressing room. Phil sauntered over to Adam a smirk still playing at his lips. " So you must be the one that came and picked up Jeff yesterday. Raven said it wasn't the midget this time, atleast he's pretty cute and he cried pretty nice when Raven got alittle too handsy."

"Well aren't you charming. No wonder when Jeff said your name yesterday everyone looked pissed." Adam glared down it him, he had a few inches of height on this guy. He wanted to punch that damn smirk off his face.

"Ohh, a bunch of sluts don't like me wow I'm so hurt." He rolled his eyes. " You should probably stay away from Jeff, he doesn't need some new kid following him around like a puppy dog. He fucks around you probably shouldn't get so attached and now that I'm back maybe he'll quit acting like a slut for money."

" Is he gonna be sober now that you're here too? Or do you like to fuck him even when he is passed out, I'm assuming yesterday wasn't the first time that happened. It looks like the…sluts he works with care about him a lot fucking more then you or his brother." Adam snapped narrowing his glare.

" You know nothing about me and you really no nothing about Jeff." Phil moved closer pretty much chest to chest with Adam.

"Phil! You aren't suppose to be here." Before either of them could do anything they were interrupted by Evan who looked tired and troughly fucked out but he was looking at Phil with hate in his eyes. " Hunter said you were allowed in the building."

"Awh, you still look like you are twelve, you are looking pretty cute. I'll get going once Jeff hurries his ass up in the shower." Phil said looked Evan up at down with a predatory look on his face. Adam half expected the smaller kid to cower but he kept glareing at Phil. He only stopped once Jeff came out of the dressing room his hair in a bun and in loose clothes. " Come on, I told Raven we would meet him at the bar." He wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulder pulling him into a rough kiss.

Adam looked over a Evan who had his hands clutched in fists at his side. He knew something was wrong with this Phil guy if Evan ever looked angry. Jeff pulled away from Phil wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand, he gave Adam and Evan an apologetic look as Phil pulled him down the hallway. Adam didn't move from his spot in the hallway he didn't know why but he felt so angry about this.

"Adam, I know you think you can do something to get Jeff away from Phil but we have all tried and failed. We just have to wait for Phil to leave him again, he always does. It will be messy and it will suck but there is nothing we can do about it." Evan said simply pulling Adam into the dressing room. "You need to shower and head home, don't think about it." He stood on his toes and gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

Adam nodded dejectedly and headed into the shower. His brother was right, Adam always felt like he needed to protect everyone and his feelings towards Jeff were no different. He grabbed his phone out of his bag and flipped through his contact till he found his brothers number, he sent him a quick text.

*Jay, wanna hit up Meathook tonight?*

*This has to do with Jeff doesn't it? I'm going with you just so you don't get your ass arrested*

Adam grinned down at the message from Jay and tossed his phone back into is bag. He told himself he was just going to do anything too rash. Adam was in over his head.


	5. Pornstar Dancing

Author Note: Thanks for the review! The next chapter will be back with a drunk Adam still at MeatHook

* * *

><p>Meat Hook looks a little less disgusting when it's busy. It has less of a drive bar look and more of a night club atmosphere. Adam watched as Heath walked a head of them with a happy look on his face, the kid had a fake ID and he did enjoy using it. Jay didn't want to bring him but the kid insisted if all three of them got to go out so did he, all dressed up in his tight jeans and tight tank top. Adam shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and got in line behind all the kids that looked closer to Heath's age then Adams, Jays or Chris's though the eldest was pretty excited about the night out too wrapping his arm tightly around Heath's waist.<p>

"Adam why are we here?" Jay asked quietly giving Adam a worried glance.

"Well you guys need a night out and I don't trust Jeff's boyfriend. When I found him here yesterday he was a mess and no one else seems to really care. Everyone else is just letting him get away with all of this. I can't." Adam sighed softly knowing his brother was going to give him shit about this.

"Adam, if this gets bad we are going home okay. If I feel like any of us are in danger we are gone." He said as they all walked into the crowed bar.

The music was so loud it was making Adam's chest hurt, the dance floor was packed and there was an equally large group around the stage watching a young looking man with shaggy black hair, angel wings and not much else on. Adam felt Jay pull him towards the bar as Chris and Heath went towards the dance floor to start grinding up on each other.

"They are gonna do some dancing and we are going to set out a game plan for what we are trying to do tonight." Jay ordered them two bars and went over to an empty table near the back of the bar. Jay fiddled with the label of the bottle and looked at Adam with a slightly concerned look on his face. "So what are we doing here, I'm hoping to god you don't think you can just run in and save Jeff from whatever coked out lifestyle he is living. I understand you like to save all of the little bird with the broken wings but I don't want you to get on people's bad side and get hurt."

"Jay we are just here to watch okay. You didn't see him last night that kid was a mess and no one seems to give a shit. He hugged this Phil guy and he just shoved Jeff off of him like he was nothing. That Raven guy was pumping him full of pills and booze. The kid is scared and no one gives a shit." Adam took a swig from his beer looking over watching the kid on the stage. He looked too you to be in this place too. Everyone working in this place looked a lot too young to be in a bar.

" Why do you always have to be the one to give a shit?" Jay huffed taking a long drink from the bottle. " You know as much as you piss me off sometimes you know Ma would be proud of you for being her heroic little Adam."

"Ma does have a tendency to encourage my bird saving." Adam laughed. In momma Copeland's eyes Adam could never do anything wrong, it was like he hung the moon in his mother's eyes unlike Jay who was a hell raiser from the second he could walk.

"Well boys and toys we have a special guest tonight, it has been a few months since he has graced you with his presence but I guess he isn't too good for up after all. Everyone here once again is Jeff hardy." The announcer said as Jeff strutted on to the stage just in a baggy pair of black pants and brightly colored arm band. Fuck Jeff could dance well, he owned the stage. Fuck Adam couldn't help the fact his face turned red while he watched him. He has fucked this guy but this was hotter Jeff was good at moving his body to the music. He was done before Adam realized, Jeff was just in a bright green thong grabbing his money off the stage as people grabbed at him even though it is well known you can't touch the strippers.

"Remember all of the boys tonight are available for private dancing once they are done on the stage."

"You are not getting a dance from him." Jay said before Adam could even look back over at him. "That is about as subtle as a fucking dick in the ass."

"Jay…I'm not getting a dance from him. You are."

* * *

><p><p>

Jay's point of view

Jay really couldn't believe the things he did for his brother, even after all these years he is wrapped around Adam's finger and that's why he was in the greasy back room at the bar talking to a smarmy looking guy and handing his over more money than he wanted to spend on a lap dance.

"So It 50 for a lap dance, 100 for him to be naked, 200 for him to suck your dick, 250 for you to fuck him and 300 for you to fuck him without a condom." The guy with dark curly hair said sounding rather bored. Jay set his lips in a firm line not about to get kicked out because he has some big fucking issues with the fact prostitution is illegal.

"I'll just do the dance." Jay said firmly pounding back his beer.

"If you change your mind, he is a good fuck, he screams for it nice." The guy smirked at Jay before leaving the room and closing it behind him. Jay went and sat down in the cheap ass looking velvet chair. What was he even supposed to say, hey Jeff you probably don't remember me because you were high as fuck last time but my brother has known you for three days and he's in love with you. He swore under his breath and poured himself another drink when the door opened and Jeff was pushed in. He was just in black booty shorts and his lip was split. Jeff was unsteady on his feel as he walked over to Jay. When he got closer Jay could see some blood crusted under his nose.

"You thought they would clean you up better for a lap dance." Jay remarked standing up to grab the package of baby wipes that weren't even hidden well and walking over to Jeff to clean his face up. Jeff flinched but let Jay wipe the blood off his face. "So were you snorting coke or were you back handed?"

"You have a lot of questions for a guy getting a lap dance." Jeff murmured his eyes looking down at his feet.

"I guess I except my strippers to look good all night. You don't recognize me do you? I didn't think you would, you were pretty fucked up yesterday too." He tucked Jeff's hair behind hid ears.

" Adam..You live with Adam. Is he here?" Jeff looked almost hopeful finally looking up at Jay, the hopefulness did not last long. "You need to make sure Phil doesn't see him. I don't want Adam to get hurt. Phil is protective over me, he gets jealous if I get too chummy with my coworkers. That's why he likes me dancing better none of us dancers are overly close. I like dancing but I like the guys doing porn better. Adam is so nice." Jeff rambled as Jay gently wiped the blood off his face.

"Jeff you know if something is happening to you here, we can get you some help and get you out of here. You know the guy who brought me back here said I could fuck you for 300 without a condom. Please tell me you aren't doing that." Jay watched Jeff go over to the little bar and pour himself a glass of straight vodka downing most of it.

" I told Phil and Matty I wasn't doing that, I could lose my job doing porn if I caught something." Jeff got the lost look in his eyes again as he poured himself another drink his hands shaking.

"Well was saying no the reason you got smacked in the mouth?" He asked rubbing his face. This kid was going to destroy Adam and his brother is too damn starry eyed to realize it. He pulled out his wallet and grabbed his credit card. " If I pay the three hundred can I take you home? I promise no one is going to mess with you but you need to sleep and I'm assuming you won't if you are not forced too."

" It's 500 to keep me the whole night. Jay you don't have too, I'll be okay Phil will take me home soon and he will take care of me. I don't know why everyone thinks Phil is this monster, he loves me and he take's care of me."

" You sound like a fucking lifetime movie. Jeff for some fucking reason my brother is trying to watch out for you and I just don't want my brother being heart broken when he realizes you two aren't gonna work out. I don't really care what you do with your life but I have to care of that moron who was stupid enough to fall in love with the first person he fucks at work." Jay snapped pressing the button on the door to get one of the workers to come to the room so he could pay for Jeff for the night.

The screams coming from down the hall stopped him. He recognized that voice, fuck it was Heath. He ran down the hall towards the commotion. Heath was on his knees on the floor beside the kid who was dancing when they came in the bar. He was still in his angel wings as he convulsed on the ground. Heath kept screaming at Chris who had his phone out calling 911. Jay knew he recognized the stripper from somewhere, it was Heath's ex-boyfriend Justin.

" Heath you gotta roll him on his side okay." Jay said shaking Heath slightly trying to calm the hysterical man down. Heath looked at him with wide eyes, smelling a lot like cheap vodka and cigarette smoke. He noddle and turned him on his side once the kid stopped moving on the ground.

" You are doing good Justin, you will be okay." Heath murmured rubbing Justin's back ignoring Chris and Jay focusing on the now still stripper. Jay nearly jumped out of his skin when a cold hand clamped down on his shoulder, it was Jeff who was now in a loose sweater, his face was pale but he did look alittle more focused.

"Take him out the back door, the emts won't be able to get in and Justin is going to get in shit if cops come too. Just go down the hallway past the rooms and you'll be out front again. I'll go and distract Raven so he doesn't know Justin is gone." Jeff said quickly helping Jay lift Justin up off the floor. The man in the wings was out of it not even moving.

"Thank you Jeff, stay safe kid okay. Please if you are in trouble you know where we live." Jay told him quickly as they pushed past people to get out of the building dragging an overdosed stripper with them. They propped Justin up against the wall his head still hanging limply but at least the kid was breathing. In fact he was doing better than Heath who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Heath you are gonna have to calm down, this kid is gonna be fine." Jay reassured him with a firm hand on his back. Heath did not answer Jay, he just shook him off and pulled Justin closer his eyes full of tears.

* * *

><p>They did not get home till four in the morning. Heath wouldn't leave until Justin woke up then he promised the kid he would be back first thing in the morning. Jay did not know what he should do, he was going to kill Adam when he got back home. Chris was sitting on the couch rubbing Heath's back tiredly as Jay paced back and forth in the living room.<p>

"We should call the cops." Jay finally said breaking the silence.

"That will just get Justin in trouble." Heath said softly his face half buried in Chris's shirt.

" I think we should just leave it alone and not get involved." Chris spoke up racking a hand over his face.

"Chris! That kid would have died if you didn't help him. How in the fuck can you say we should just leave it alone?" Jay was shocked that Chris would even think like that.

" Jason, you know who owns that bar?"

"No and why does that fucking matter? Jay asked looking at him with wide eyes.

" The Carter's own Meat hook and pretty much the whole south side. They pump money into bars and clubs and make sure it is staffed full of drug dealers. They have made millions off kids like Justin and nothing has happened to them. They own the fucking hospital I work at! These people are unfucking touchable. Why are we going to risk getting involved just because your fucking brother again fell for a slut with a tragic backstory." Chris said in a sharp voice pulling Heath closer when the youngest whined softly at Chris's tone of voice. This is why they never went out often, Chris and Jay always seemed to get in a fight and then Heath would start crying.

" Go fuck yourself and don't talk about my brother that way! He has more fucking heart then your sorry ass does. You are always so preoccupied on what people think. A fucking nineteen year old was convulsing on the floor and he would still be on the floor if you guys didn't help him. Fuck they told me for 300 bucks I could have fucked Jeff without a condom. These peoples are monsters!"

"You also haven't explained why you were getting a dance anyways? I'm guess I paid for it anyways since I pay for fucking everything. "

" Fuck you, you stupid son of a bitch." Jay shouted at him before storming up to their bedroom. Fuck he could hear Heath crying down stairs already. At least he was drunk enough to pass out soon. He really did hate fighting in front of the youngest but sometimes he just couldn't handle it. Jay crawled out of the window with a pack of smokes in his hand to sit on the roof trying to clear his head.

All Jay ever had was his older brother, he was always a small skinny kid who had a big mouth. He never really made friends but he always had his brother and he would never turn his back on his brother no matter how head strong and full of heart he was Jay always ended up following Adam no matter how much of a fight he puts up at first. Tonight was no different, as much as Jay just wanted Adam to leave Jeff alone, he would defend his brothers choices till his last breath.

Jay jumped when he heard a light hand knocking on the window. It was Chris, the oldest man looked tired and Jay felt bad for fighting with the oldest. He leaned over and pushed the window open motioning for Chris to come out on to the roof.

"Thought you stopped smoking?" Chris asked sitting down beside him wrapping his arms around his legs.

" I only smoke when I am stressed out." Jay remarked putting the cigarette out on the shingle. Chris reached over and pulled Jay tight against his side.

" Im sorry I yelled at ya." He murmured burying his face in Jay's shoulder. " I just wanna keep my boys safe, fuck the Carters are scary people JJ. I just couldn't stand if something happened to any of you."

"Adam has fallen hard for that fucking kid. I can't just let him do this by himself. Jeff was a mess and I guess I am alittle too much like Adam…I just can't ignore someone who is hurting. "Jay snuggled up against him and let out a shaky sigh.

" Two of the most stubborn people I know." Chris smiled softly and gave Jay a kiss. " We should get inside, I tucked in Sweetness, he had too much to drink tonight and the stuff with Justin got him all stressed." Jay nodded and slid through the window after Chris stripping down too his boxers once they got into their bedroom and slid into the bed with Chris and Heath. He was gonna help his brother but he needed to keep his family safe too.


End file.
